Inquisitor Stigmata
Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor, accompanying House Highdown. She seems a cold woman with a strangely plain face with an ageless quality, like it's less complex or detailed than it should be - the mark of old interrogation scars, corrected using crude Guard surgery. Her expressions are normal but ring hollow, but her voice is expressive and wide-ranging, twisted with cruelty or slick with charm. She has a shock of blonde hair tied into a tight topknot over a shaved head; when not required to for her purposes, she declines to cut it, and it's currently knee-length. In contrast to this, she prefers form-fitting clothing, and is never unarmed. She currently wears a light bodyglove of metallic crimson with white panelling under a plain, tight-fitted hip-length coat with short sleeves and an integrated waistcoat. She carries a long, slender blade sheathed across the small of her back and some way beyond, a smaller curved sword hanging from the right side of a slender alien belt, and a bulky arms coffer which she hefts easily across her back. She has a notable absence of personal tics; perfectly composed, she never fidgets or fiddles.''' Stigmata has integrated herself into the shipboard life, to the disquiet of many of the crew. She's been cooperating, more at her behest than theirs, with the Twistcatcher and the armsmen who maintain law in the cavernous habitation decks of the Goliath, and she's also eked out a little practice space for herself. She works with her swords every day, morning and afternoon, and has an open offer to others to join her. At first this practice took place in the vaulted spaces near her quarters, but at the respectful requestof one of her sparring partners in the armsmen, she's moved to a less well-trafficked space near the voidskin of the ship. The few armsmen - and at least one notable bruiser from among the ratings - who have taken her up on her offer could tell you she has an almost ritual style of combat, precise and practiced. She seems to get on well with the crew who can overcome their fear - she's pleasant, reasonably friendly even, though utterly unmoved with regards to the few misguided come-ons she's experienced. She seems to get on well with the little people. Stigmata's gear and equipment has recently been trans-shipped from the Inquisitorial transport that bought her; in addition to a range of weaponry and some unusually fine armour, a small library of books, mostly texts of the faith including an unabridged Litanies, have made their way into her quarters, along with a small pharmacopeia of chemicals and a pair of servitors; her scribe cherubim, who keeps faithful records of her investigations, and a grapplehawk of competent and tidy manufacture but no obvious Manufactorum stamp. There's a wardrobe too - in addition to her bodyglove, there's a suit of finely-made carapace armour with void seals and the signs of many sophisticated technological internals, along with an artisan's mark from a Hive City far outside the sector. The suit seems to be extremely well-cared-for - there's a faint aroma of incense and unguent about it, and though it seems aged it shows no obvious signs of the repairs that must certainly have been done. A small array of finery accompanies the armour, but it almost seems pale in comparison; there's a set of perfectly lovely dresses, made in an elaborate glimmerweave shifting fabric, but they lack the inspired majesty of her more functional clothing, and the whole finery thing seems like something of an afterthought. Cornelius has added an armoury space to Stigmata's quarters, and stocked it with a set of heavy weapons, and Stigmata seems to have quite gleefully expanded into the space, making room to maintain and care for her weaponry. Aside from her fine blades, the item she invests most care in is the Wrath duelling pistol Cornelius gifted her; it's an ornate relic of the Ryza forgeworld, and Stigmata gives it the attention it deserves. Notably, however, she appears to have some means of generating a privacy field; attempts to conduct constant surveillance of her are disrupted at infrequent intervals, often during maintaining her weapons or preparing for sleep - so, particularly those moments that would give away what concealed weapons she might be carrying. Nothing about her data footprint or movements suggest she's investigating the ship thoroughly, however, or using the privacy field to conceal misdeeds - rather, her attention seems to be devoted to the upcoming challenges of the Lithesh Sector. Category:Player Characters Category:Inquisition